


I Want to Die

by Maryse2311



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Liam is a Good Friend, Liam is a disaster gay, M/M, Theo is a sad bean, Theo is semi suicidal, Theo wants pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Theo is a stressed-out law student. Liam is a great friend. AKA Liam gets over his fear of driving to make Theo pancakes. AKA Liam and Theo suck at being long-distance friends.





	I Want to Die

Liam paced his room, grumbling to himself. He missed Theo. Three weeks was way too long to spend without the Chimera to talk to and take him places. Being the disastrous gay he was, Liam was a terrible driver. Theo had tried to teach him many times, but it always ended with a new scratch or dent on Theo’s beloved truck. At some point, Theo concluded that Liam was unteachable.  
Then Theo went off to college and the two went from seeing each other every day to a few days every few weeks. It was a hard adjustment for both of them. Liam especially. He relied on Theo for everything. Theo was always there when he needed a ride, or a study buddy, or a shoulder to cry on. Though he would never tell him, Liam thought of Theo as his better half.  
Liam’s phone rang, making the werewolf jump. Theo’s name flashed on his screen and Liam almost fell over as he scrambled to pick it up. “Theo.”  
“Been thinking about me again?” Theo’s voice was faint over the phone.  
“No. Where are you right now?” Feeling much calmer with the Chimera’s voice in his ear, Liam flopped onto his bed.  
“Driving to class. The prof says we’re gonna run late tonight. Like every night. I’m not going to get home till past ten.” He grumbled. He sounded exhausted and stressed.  
Liam heard the depression in the tone of his friend's voice. He knew Theo had been away too long and was working too hard. “Any plans for tonight? Maybe you should take a bath and watch a movie. You sound like you need it.”  
“What I need is to not fail prelaw. I have to study tonight. And every other night.”  
Liam sighed, “Is that seriously what you want?” He heard Theo take a deep breath.  
“I want to...die.” He said slowly. “Or maybe I just want pancakes.”  
Liam stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Well, which is it, Theo? It’s an important distinction.” He bounded down the stairs and out the door. “Listen, I’ve got something I need to do, so can I talk to you later?”  
Theo sighed, “Yeah, I’m almost to class anyway. Goodnight, Liam.”  
Liam stood on his doorstep, looking at his car. It was his car and he technically could drive it. He weighed his keys in one hand and his phone in the other then got into his car. Yes. He would do this. For Theo, he would do this.

Theo was nearly dead as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. His roommate was probably already in bed. Theo was not so lucky. He had at least four hours of new material to study. He fished through his keys and unlocked the door.  
A plethora of smells attacked his senses as soon as he stepped through the door. The sweet smell of pancake batter and syrup, and a familiar scent that immediately relaxed his whole body.  
He frowned, he must be even more tired than he thought. He was hallucinating. That or-  
He turned into the kitchen. Liam was there, wearing a pink apron and piling pancakes onto a plate. The kitchen was a colossal mess, with spilt milk, batter, and syrup on every surface. Theo couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.  
Liam turned and smiled. “Surprise!” There was batter on his nose and a streak of flour in his hair. “There was no way I was going to let you study tonight. I figured we could eat pancakes instead. What do you think?”  
Theo couldn’t find the words to reply. He dropped his bag with a thud and wrapped his arms around the werewolf, his head buried in the pink apron.  
“Are you okay?” Liam whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the depressed law student.  
Theo shook his head.  
“Want to talk about it?”  
Theo shook his head.  
“Want to eat pancakes?”  
Theo nodded.  
The pair settled on the couch, the plate of pancakes between them. Slowly, Theo began to smile. “How did you even get in?”  
Liam grinned around a mouthful of pancake. “I had a key made months ago. You never know when I need to break in and make you pancakes.” Liam studied the chimera, the tired eyes, the look of mild hopelessness. “Promise you’ll call if you ever feel like… you need pancakes?”  
Theo nodded. “Promise.” The pair leaned against each other, Theo’s head on Liam’s shoulder. They just sat there for a moment.  
“Hey, Liam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know you’re pancakes, right?”  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you confused, I will try to explain my brain. Wanting pancakes is code for having suicidal thoughts. Getting pancakes is code for feeling better mentally. Liam is pancakes means that Liam is the reason Theo feels better. This has been my Ted Talk. Thank you and goodnight!  
> Maryse


End file.
